Tears of Heaven
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Finn hates rain. Rain brings out the worst of the worst and the strongest monsters in Ooo. Rain is cold and depressing. But his most obvious reason of all, is his own past. When Finn searches for a friend but instead finds a new enemy, he has one question. Why the hell hasn't it stopped raining for three weeks?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. AU: Fin has Finn Sword and Grass Blade.

* * *

><p>Running Rain<p>

Finn sat up, stretching and cracking his neck. The sun didn't seem to have risen, because it was still dark. He sighed and crawled out of bed, walking to the ladder and climbing down to the kitchen. Once there, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and began to eat it as he looked outside. Clouds. Nearly black.

"I hate rain," Finn muttered.

"Would you stop complaining?" Jake complained climbing down the ladder. "It hasn't even started raining yet. And what's so bad about rain anyway?"

"When it rains, it's because there are dragons in the clouds, peeing," Finn shrugged.

Jake stared at him, not entirely sure if he was serious or making a joke. Sure a few years ago he might have actually believed that but Finn was seventeen now. Surely he knew from Princess Bubblegum what rain was.

After a moment, Finn's face split into a grin and Jake rolled his eyes sighing. Jake got himself some coffee before sitting on the couch and sipping it. Finn leaned beside the window, staring out at the clouds and scowling.

"Relax," Jake sighed. "There are two good things about rain."

"Like what?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well for one, there's no sun," Jake grinned and Finn raised an eyebrow, neglecting to say anything incriminating. "And two, the rain tends to draw out the stronger variety of creatures and criminals."

"Fair enough," Finn sighed. "I still hate the rain."

"I know," Jake nodded. "But for now, just ignore it and come play BMO."

"Jake, I don't want to play BMO," Finn growled. "I don't want to fight monsters, I don't want to stop criminals, and I don't want to have this conversation with you, again."

"Then what do you want?" Jake questioned.

"Maybe I want to put on a frilly dress and dance around," Finn shrugged. "Or maybe I want to braid my hair. Maybe I want to slit my wrists, or your throat. Maybe I want to eat. You never can quite tell with teens can you?"

"What do you want Finn?" Jake growled.

"I want...to go back to bed," Finn stated.

"Well that's too bad," Jake sighed. "You're up and you're not going back to sleep. Go see PB, or FP, or Marceline, or which ever you're in love with today."

"Fuck you!" Finn snapped spinning to face him. "I moved on from PB to Flame Princess because of you. Then when you didn't support that, I tried to pull away from both and both decided they were too good for me. Don't you dare say it was my fault for being a flip-flop and don't you dare make jokes about that."

"Alright, sheesh," Jake groaned. "I get it. It's all my fault. Boo hoo, poor you. Just go to bed or whatever."

Finn grunted but didn't move. After a few minutes, rain began pounding the house and Finn's mind began to wander while Jake played on BMO. They both remained silent, the only sound besides the rain being Jake's game. After a bit, lightning flashed followed almost immediately by a clap of thunder. Jake ignored it but Finn flinched, eyes shooting to the clouds, still seeing something a thousand miles away.

"I'm going out," Finn finally said.

"Are you kidding?" Jake gaped. "It's pouring out! And there's thunder and lightning!"

"I'll be fine," Finn stated. "It's not like my swords attract lightning anyway."

Finn turned and left the tree house before Jake could stop him, sprinting out into the rain and away from the memories flooding his mind. Jake stayed behind, remembering a couple of things himself, both relating to a time when he had found Finn in the rain, in the middle of nowhere. Thinking back, Jake supposed he did know when Finn's hatred of rain had set in. Another thing that had happened to Finn in the rain entered his mind and he didn't even notice when his character was killed on BMO's screen. He didn't notice when BMO turned the game off and unplugged the controller either.

"Will Finn be okay?" BMO asked.

"He'll be fine BMO," Jake assured him, not sounding entirely sure himself.

BMO nodded and turned to look at the door that Finn had left open.

Finn ducked under a slash from a Why-wolf and extended his grass blade, bisecting the wolf, then spun, drawing his Finn Sword in his other hand, holding it in reverse grip as he slashed another across the chest. He flipped the Finn Sword around to normal grip and used it to block a Why-wolf's claws then slashed it with his Grass sword before putting the Finn Sword away and sprinting away from the corpses, leaving over a dozen in his wake.

_Why did it have to be then? _Finn thought._ Why her? Why is it, that whenever the heavens weep, it is always you who fills my thoughts?_

He stopped in his tracks as a massive black axe crashed down in front of him missing by little more than an inch. Then, Finn extended his grass sword and cut a blade in half, stone ogre holding it roaring in rage. Finn ignored it and continued, hearing the thing charging after him. After a few minutes, Finn entered a fog, following the path with a practiced ease before leaping across a small canyon in the path, landing safely on the other side just as the ogre charged off the edge, head smashing on the ground behind Finn as the body fell into the canyon and to its death.

Finn continued running, the rain beginning to get cold enough to sting his skin and the lightning was flashing directly over head, the thunder deafeningly loud. He leapt to one side as a tree exploded from a lightning strike, flames igniting on the trees around it and a burning branch crashing down in Finn's path. He leapt over it, his updated outfit protecting him from both the heat and the threat of burning.

He had long ago traded his old outfit for a black Tee-shirt and navy blue pants. He had discarded the hat a long time ago, about when he started hating the rain, and he now kept his blonde hair short, barely reaching past the top of his ears with the bangs just barely reaching a forth of the way down his forehead. He had grown some muscle, if not much, over the years of fighting monsters and criminals. He kept his Finn Sword in a sheath he had had made for it on the left side of his waist.

_Damn!_ Finn thought as he ducked under a skeleton's sword before standing and cutting its skull in half with his grass sword. _Where are you!? Why did you do it? You were supposed to be...Damnit!_

He slowed to a stop, leaning on a tree and squeezing his eyes shut against a memory, trying to block it out without success.

* * *

><p>Finn sat against the wall in the makeshift throne Jake had made for him. He watched the other guests in the cave as they mingled and danced, all having the time of their lives while waiting patiently for the last guest. Finn himself was rather anxious for their arrival. It felt like they had been waiting for them for ages, in reality it was only about an hour. Finally Jake walked over.<p>

"Finn," Jake began and Finn sighed. "I know you want to wait a little longer but the DJ's having a hard time keeping the songs going and the others are getting impatient. Can't we at least do cake and ice cream?"

"I told you no," Finn sighed. "We're waiting for..."

* * *

><p><em>But you never did show up did you?<em> Finn thought somewhere between bitterly and hurt. _And when I went looking for you, you were gone. No one had seen you in days, in fact. I always was the last to know, when it came to you."_

Finn ducked under a leaning tree, standing and reflexively blocking a Fire Wolf's claws, cutting it in half then back flipping over the fallen tree as the wolf exploded. He ducked under the tree again and continued along the path. He looked around as he ran. Fire Wolves never hunted alone and very rarely left the Fire Kingdom. To find a single wolf in the middle of the woods that weren't burning had to mean something was wrong.

After several minutes of nothing happening, no more wolves jumping out at him, Finn finally slowed to a stop, memories finally blocked out by two things: his sense that there was something seriously off, and his sense of danger. Sure enough, a moment later a small army of skeletons began to shamble out of the trees, all staring at him and brandishing weapons. Finn extended his grass sword and looked around. There were a lot. Probably too many to fight. But that wouldn't stop him. He drew his Finn Sword as well, holding it in standard grip in his left hand, listening to the rain drumming along the blade while making almost no sound as it hit his grass sword. It was a bit disorienting since his brain was saying it should be making sound on both blades. After a moment, the skeletons all lunged at him and he sprang into action, spinning and slicing through their skulls, killing them all with ease while blocking their attacks with his Finn Sword.

Three slashed at once and he dropped to one knee, holding his Finn Sword up as the three blades all crossed on top of it, before Finn shoved them back up, standing and spinning, severing those three heads and the heads of several other skeletons that had stepped forward to attack. The others began to back away, barely two dozen left, and a single silhouette stepped out of the trees. Finn turned toward the newcomer and readied himself.

"So you've been sending these things after me huh?" Finn growled. "Why? Who are you? What do you want?"

"It should be simple for a great warrior like yourself," the silhouette snickered as they stepped into the moonlight revealing green hair, rotted skin, and pointed yellow teeth. "I want...your head!"

Finn snorted and sprinted forward. The skeletons all blurred over, standing in a defensive column between the two, charging.

"Get out of my way!" Finn roared, carving into them.

* * *

><p>Finn shoved the door open then slammed it shut again, the windows of the house rattling. Then they stopped and the house was filled only with the sound of rain again.<p>

"Finally," Jake sighed. "Where were you?"

Finn didn't speak. He simply dropped the head he had removed from the witch's shoulder on the table in front of him. He jumped out of his chair, staring in shock before looking at the ladder to the bedroom where Finn had gone.

"Finn..." Jake breathed. "Poor kid."

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Blooded<p>

As Finn lay in bed, the rain pattered against the wall behind him. He grit his teeth, wishing he could shut out the sound but he couldn't. Finally, he began to drift off, sighing as his muscles finally relaxed.

* * *

><p>Finn sprinted through the trees, praying he arrived in time. She needed his help. And he couldn't let go. Finally he reached a small clearing where a body lay on its side, facing away from him, red hair fanning out behind her. Finn sprinted over, dropping to his knees and rolling her over, finding her just barely alive, her feet already beginning to fade into mist and blow away.<p>

"Looks like...we were...both...too late, huh?" she rasped, voice weak and barely audible. "I'm...sorry...Finn...I...failed."

"It's alright," Finn smiled, tears streaming down his face. "We'll get you to PB and you'll be able to try again."

She lifted a hand, gently wiping his tears away as she shook her head slowly. Then, the rest of her body turned to mist and blew away, leaving Finn to collapse into fits of sobs until he was found by Jake some hours later, the rain falling much harder by then.

* * *

><p>Finn hurled himself out of bed, landing silently on the far side of the room. His reasoning was simple. First, the rain was coming through his open window and soaking both Finn and his bed, pooling on the floor under it. Second, he could hear something moving around on the ground floor, just below the ladder.<p>

He silently moved to the ladder, looking down and seeing something massive and black moving around at the bottom of the ladder. When it had moved out of the way, Finn silently dropped to the ground floor and ducked into the shadows, scanning the room and finding the intruder in the living room. He couldn't see it well but he could tell it was roughly as big around as the King Worm but with what looked like a pointed head and a stinger.

_What are you?_ Finn thought. _And how the hell did you get in?_

He silently moved through the room, keeping to the shadows where he would be hard to see until her reached the door. It was still closed but there was a trail of water leading from it.

_The hell?_ Finn thought looking to the living room again.

He stepped into it just as the light came on and the creature was illuminated, hissing loudly. It was nothing Finn had ever seen. It looked like it might be a snake except that its entire body was covered in chitin like a scorpion's exoskeleton with a scorpion stinger on the back end and with a head shaped like an arrow head but with the entire thing being capable of opening and filled with razor sharp teeth. Finn spun toward the light switch and saw Jake staring at the thing in confusion.

"What is that and how is it in our house?" Jake questioned.

"No clue," Finn stated. "Shall we kill it?"

Jake nodded and sprinted forward, throwing a punch. The snake flipped its stinger toward Jake's fist in a blur but Finn managed to slash it with his grass sword, saving Jake from being stung. The problem was that the stinger wasn't damaged and crashed into the floor, smashing a hole into the basement where Finn kept his battle trophies. Finn spun, slashing at the snake again and his sword bounced off of its armor. He looked back at Jake to see that Jake's hand was broken. Finn sprinted forward, driving his grass sword at the snake's face. It blocked it with its stinger then smashed Finn aside and shot to the door, the stinger driving itself into the crack between the door and frame, jimmying the lock instantly and pulling the door open and shooting out, using its tail to slam the door closed after itself.

"That thing...can use doors," Finn blinked.

"Forget that," Jake shouted. "My hand's busted!"

"Yeah, we'll get you to the doctor's when the rain lets up," Finn shrugged looking out at the downpour outside the door. "Has it let up at all since yesterday?"

"No," Jake stated. "It's only gotten worse."

"I see," Finn nodded. "Weird. The sky's so dark. I think we should go see PB to see if she knows when it'll stop."

"Sure," Jake nodded. "They can fix my hand while we're there."

Finn nodded and they walked outside, Jake growing and picking up Finn then using his ears to block the rain. He ran toward the Candy Kingdom, stopping at the castle and shrinking down, both hurrying in out of the rain. Princess Bubblegum was sitting in her throne and smiled at the two as they stepped inside.

"Guten tag Finn and Jake," Princess Bubblegum greeted. "How can I help you?"

"You get weather reports right?" Finn questioned. "When's the rain supposed to stop? Oh, and Jake broke his hand."

"Doctor Ice Cream!" Princess Bubblegum called.

The doctor rushed in and Princess Bubblegum had her lead Jake away to tend to his hand. Then Princess Bubblegum turned to Finn.

"Strange as it sounds, I have no idea where the rain even came from," Princess Bubblegum stated. "Much less when it will end. By all accounts it should be a cloudless sunny day today, and most of this week."

"That's...strange," Finn nodded. "Alright. Tell Jake that I had something I had to take care of. Tell him I'll be home later."

"Finn wait," Princess Bubblegum called as he ran to the door. "About what happened. I'm sorry. I should have considered your feelings when I-"

"Don't waste your breath," Finn interrupted. "If I was angry, Jake would have come here alone. Yes you hurt me. But no, I don't hold a grudge. Not anymore."

Princess Bubblegum nodded and Finn left, jumping over the wall to the left of the castle and sprinting away from the city, entering the Evil Forest and sprinting between the trees as fast as he could. Over the last couple of months, he had combed almost every inch of the forest. The only spot he hadn't, was the one spot he didn't want to. The same spot that held the clearing that had been the beginning of his hatred of rain. The place where three different people had died. First, was his mother, who he had learned was alive and tracked down just in time for his father to put a sword through her heart. Second, was his father, who he himself put a sword through as payback, something that part of him still regretted. And third, was Flame Princess. She and he had been tracking a missing friend of Finn's and she had decided to search the forest. Then, she had been attacked by one of the last groups of vampires. Finn had saved her but one vampire had let slip he might know something so they had chased him. Finn had been attacked by the same witch whose's head now occupied a spot on the basement shelf from the day before. As he fought the witch, Flame Princess chased the vampire. Finn escaped and caught up just in time for Flame Princess to die in his arms.

_I swear to God if you're waiting here for me I might just kill you myself,_ Finn thought as he ran.

Finally he slowed to a stop in the clearing where his mother, and later Flame Princess, had died. Finn had set up a grave for both, despite Flame Princess having turned into mist, and since then had not been back once. Now he knelt in front of the two graves, praying for both women before standing and turning toward the person he had noticed as he walked to the graves.

"It was stupid of you to come back here," Finn growled.

"It was stupid of you to not ignore me," the vampire sneered stepping out of the shadow of the trees, eyes glowing red and fangs clicking as he talked. "Now you die."

"Where is she?" Finn demanded.

"I'm not telling," the vampire stated raising one hand.

His fingerless black leather gloves both exploded off, followed by his grey muscle shirt, then his black combat boots, leaving him in only a pair of cammo cargo pants. His toes had two inch claws, his fingers had grown six inch ones, and his pale white body was covered in scars that now glowed blood red like his eyes. His short red hair was cut in a high-and-tight revealing his pointed ears that Finn knew from experience could track his movements even during a fireworks festival.

"Shall we begin?" the vampire sneered as Finn extended his grass sword, wishing he had his Finn Sword with him. "Alright then."

The vampire blurred forward, slashing at Finn with his right hand. Finn blocked it then ducked under his left hand and drove his sword at the vampire. The vampire easily swatted the blade away then kicked Finn, launching him away and into a tree.

"Fuck that looked painful," the vampire snorted. "Sorry, I'm still not used to fighting something as weak as you."

"Weak huh?" Finn snorted. "Look at your hand idiot."

The vampire did so and saw that Finn had twisted his sword as the vampire hit it aside, effectively cutting a deep gash into the vampire's palm. The wound, while painful, would be trivial to just about anyone, if this vampire hadn't gone three hundred years without so much as a bruise.

"Not so weak after all am I?" Finn grinned standing and sprinting forward again.

The vampire slashed at Finn and Finn ducked under the slash, spinning around the vampire and slashing at him from the left while throwing a kick at his other side. The Vampire blocked Finn's kicked with his claws, mistaking it for the blade, and tried to catch the sword. it removed his fingers, leaving only his thumb, then carved a gash in his side. The vampire staggered away and FInn stumbled back, trying not to put any weight on the leg the vampire had nearly broken with his claws. Fortunately he hadn't done any real damage.

"You little shit!" the vampire snarled. "Die!"

He charged forward and Finn snorted and ducked under the slash, planting his grass sword in the vampire's heart. The vampire froze, stumbling back before laughing.

"It's not wood you fool!" the vampire laughed. "It can't kill me!"

"No," Finn agreed. "Grass can't kill a vampire. But bleeding out can."

The vampire froze as his heart began to beat and blood began to spray out of his wounds, all three having hit a major artery and the stab having severed the aorta as it exited the top of the heart.

"Wha...what did you...do!?" the vampire shrieked.

"Adrenaline," Finn grinned. "I coated my blade in it after you threw me. Didn't smell it did you?"

The vampire shrieked one last time before his body turned to dust and fell away. Finn stood, looking around before making his way through the forest, trying to stay under the trees as much as he could to keep from getting wet. When he reached the edge of the forest, he stopped, sitting down and looking around. There was nothing there so he lay down and drifted of, hoping there would be no bad dreams this time.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>MIA<p>

Finn sat in the throne and smirked. It was a bit uncomfortable, being made entirely of stone, but it was better than standing around. Over the next ten minutes, guests trickled in until most were there and Jake had the DJ start the music.

"Time to start," Jake smiled happily walking over to Finn.

"Not yet," Finn smirked. "There's one more."

"Finn, she'll show up," Jake assured him. "But that doesn't mean we should keep the cake and ice cream from them."

"Just start everyone dancing," Finn sighed waving a hand. "Call Party God or something. Just keep them busy until she gets here."

"If you say so man," Jake shrugged.

He walked over to the DJ who directed him to a phone. a few minutes later, Party God appeared in the middle of the room and the DJ started playing his favorite songs. Finn pulled his phone out and dialed but there was no answer.

"Must have already left," Finn muttered.

Finn waited patiently for the last guest but after nearly a hour, still no one had arrived. Finn watched the other guests as they mingled and danced, all having the time of their lives while waiting patiently. Finn was getting anxious. It felt like they had been waiting for ages already. Finally Jake walked over.

"Finn," Jake began and Finn sighed. "I know you want to wait a little longer but the DJ's having a hard time keeping the songs going and the others are getting impatient. Can't we at least do cake and ice cream?"

"I told you no," Finn sighed. "We're waiting for Marceline."

He picked up his phone, dialing her again but again she didn't answer. Jake could tell he was getting worried now.

"You think something happened?" Jake questioned.

"Marcie can handle herself," Finn stated, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself than Jake.

"Should we go look for her?" Jake questioned. "She's not exactly the type to break a promise lightly."

"I know," Finn nodded. "Alright. Let's go find her."

They walked to the exit but stopped when Flame Princess flew out in front of him.

"Where are you going birthday boy?" Flame Princess questioned.

"We're going to find Marceline," Finn stated. "She's not answering but should be here already."

"I'm coming," Flame Princess decided. "I'll fly you. Flambo, they need Flame Shield."

Flambo nodded and cast the spell on both of them then Flame Princess picked them up and flew them out of the cave and toward Marceline's. After about fifteen minutes, they arrived and Finn walked up to the door knocking and accidentally pushing the broken door open. He shared a surprised look with Jake before hurrying inside with Jake to search the house, finding it empty.

"Marceline's missing," Finn shouted out the window to Flame Princess.

She nodded and turned, flying out of the cave to look around. Finn and Jake rushed out and stopped as she landed in front of them.

"I don't see her," Flame Princess reported. "You two split up and look for her. Finn, you check the Ice Kingdom and Jake you check the grasslands since you're faster. I'll check the Evil Forest."

Finn and Jake nodded, turning and sprinting away from each other as FLame Princess flew away again. Within fifteen minutes, Finn reached the Ice Kingdom and a few minutes later, he was at the Ice King's palace. He sprinted into it and a moment later the Ice King flew out of a side door, shooting a bolt of ice at him. Finn ducked under it, slamming the Ice King into the wall and extending his grass sword, putting it to the Ice King's throat.

"I'll give you only one chance to come clean," Finn growled, Ice King, knowing full well what the unspoken 'or else' option was. "Do you have Marceline here?"

"No," Ice King stated. "I don't. I haven't seen her in three days."

Finn glared at him for a moment before retracting his sword and nodding, turning and walking to the door just as a column of flame shot up from the trees of the Evil Forest. He instantly leapt out the door, sprinting down the side of the mountain and through the Ice Kingdom then to the trees. He quickly wound his way through the trees, avoiding skeletons, flesh walls, and evil sign posts as he darted through the forest, finally reaching a clearing where Flame Princess was trying to fight a group of what Finn instantly placed as vampires. The day had been cloudy so far so it didn't surprise him that they were out. It did surprise him that they would fight someone from the Fire Kingdom.

He extended his grass blade again, charging forward and slashing at one vampire, bisecting him. Another leapt at him and Finn removed his arm then his head. Flame Princess caught another, lighting him on fire and hurling him into yet another. Out of the eight that were present, four were defeated, two dead by fire.

"Damn," one of them growled as the other three began to walk forward as one. "I knew that bitch was going to be trouble."

"What did you say!?" Finn shouted. "You took Marceline! Where is she!?"

He smirked then turned and sprinted away.

"Go FP!" Finn shouted pulling out a bottle of adrenaline and coating his grass blade with it. "I'll handle these fuckers!"

Flame Princess nodded and flew after the vampire while the other three charged at Finn. He stabbed one in the heart, slashed another across the chest, careful to make sure the adrenaline would be close enough to work, and then drove the blade down through the last vampire's skull and into his heart. Then, he sprinted after Flame Princess, finding her fighting a small pack of five Why-wolves. He quickly killed them all and they continued, Flame Princess leading the way until a witch stepped out in front of them.

"Keep going!" Finn shouted. "I've got this!"

He slashed at the witch and she ducked under it as Flame Princess flew past. Finn drove his sword down at her but she was already gone. Finn spun, turning just in time to block a swipe from a dagger the witch had drawn from her robes. She jumped back and slammed a hand down, seals spreading under her before several skeletons began to climb up from the ground. Finn snorted in amusement and sprinted forward, slashing at them. They fell quickly and easily but once he had finished, he turned back toward their remains to see that in their place were fire spirits, each holding a katana made of flames.

"Kill him!" the witch shouted.

The flame spirits all charged and Ichigo slashed at one, the spirit blocking the slash and kicking at him. FInn leapt back on instinct just as his Flame Shield spell wore off and he growled and frustration. The flame spirit charged again and Finn ducked under its slash, bisecting it only to be hurled into a tree when it exploded into a fireball. A moment later, the area lit up with explosions. As the smoke began to clear, Finn sprinted out of it, deciding to use the smoke to escape as he had only barely managed to escape dying in the explosions. He charged through the trees as fast as he could, hearing the sounds of battle and feeling waves of heat before him. Then, thunder clapped as lightning flashed and rain began to fall hard and fast, instantly reducing his visibility to barely ten feet. He swore, knowing that Flame Princess couldn't survive prolonged exposure to the rain and couldn't fight in it. Sure enough, within a few seconds, a scream rang out. He pushed himself faster and charged out into a clearing as the rain let up slightly, seeing Flame Princess on the ground in the distance, the vampire already gone.

* * *

><p>Finn sat bolt upright, swearing and looking around. It was still raining and he took a second to recall where he was. Then, he stood, deciding to move on before more memories found him.<p>

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>The Right Path<p>

Finn stepped into the cave and looked around. Marceline's abandoned house was where it had always been, at least since she had put it there, and the lights were off, just as he had expected. He walked forward, pushing the door open and stepping into the house, memories washing over him. Countless hours of hanging out with her. Being attacked by her ghost friends. Being stuck in her closet. Going to the Nightosphere to save her. He sat down on the couch, not noticing the lack of give as he was lost in memories. He didn't move again until he heard the door creak open. He silently flashed to the shadows of the corner beside the door, waiting patiently as something moved around the house. He heard foot steps but also heard something dragging. He extended his grass sword then stepped into the room, ready to slash but stopping. It was only Jake with the Finn Sword.

"Jake?" Finn questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need your sword to look for her," Jake stated. "Where we heading?"

"Nightosphere," Finn stated. "Only place she could be."

"Not necessarily," Jake state. "However, it's the only place we haven't checked yet so we might as well."

Finn nodded and went to the kitchen, sighing and coming back empty handed.

"Since you're faster, do you suppose you can go get the stuff?" Finn questioned.

"Sure," Jake nodded. "Back in a bit."

Finn nodded and Jake turned and left, heading back to their tree house to get the necessary ingrediants. After he was gone, Finn slipped back into his memories and this time didn't notice the scraping sound coming from the kitchen. He only realized something was off when the door to his left exploded across the room.

He leapt to. His feet, drawing his sword and extending his grass sword as the same snake creature from the tree house shot into the room, stinger flying at Finn. He slashed it aside and darted forward, dragging his grass sword along the creature's body before leaping in a side roll over the snake's body as it swung at him. He landed on his feet as blood splattered across the ground from the snake. It shrieked, lunging at him and he rolled under the bite then stood, slashing at the snake as it passed again. His Finn Sword sank a bit deeper than his grass sword, allowing blood to spray out of the gash as the snake crashed through the wall. It hissed, slithering back out of the hole, stinger producing a loud rasp as it scraped across the ground.

Then, it lunged at Finn with both its mouth and stinger. He slashed the stinger aside and slashed at the head, managing to hit a tooth and push himself out of the way of the bite. The snake swept his feet out from under him then drove the stinger down at him. He rolled aside, slashing with the Finn Sword and the stinger broke free as the snake wrenched its tail upward. It screamed in pain, blurring out of the house and leaving a tail of blood. Finn turned back to the stinger just in time to see it melt away into goo. Jake stepped into the room and looked around.

"What'd I miss?" Jake questioned.

"That snake thing attacked me," Finn stated. "Marceline's going to kill us."

"Probably," Jake nodded. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Finn nodded as Jake formed the usual portal, opening it. "She better be here."

Then, they both stepped through, and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Read and review. Sorry about the short chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Night-o-Fear<p>

Finn stepped out of the portal and looked around. The last time he and Jake had been at the Nightosphere they had been in a city of some kind. This time, they seemed to be in some kind of desert. Jake stepped up next to him and they exchanged a blank look.

"Better get walking," Jake sighed expanding and picking up Finn.

He began walking North, toward a light on the horizon but before he had gone far, a massive centipede burst out of the ground, wrapping around Jake's leg. Finn dropped off Jake's shoulder, driving his Finn Sword into the centipede and dragging it down the centipede as its insides spilled out. Finally he landed on his feet as a dozen more burrowed out of the ground and began scurrying toward them. Jake threw a punch, his fist crushing one before he picked up another and crushed it. Finn cut one's head off his his grass blade then spun, splitting the first few segments of another with an upward swing of his Finn Sword. Another two wrapped up Jake but were skewered when Jake produced spikes from his body. Another wrapped around Finn but he cut it into pieces with his grass sword.

The remaining centipedes all burrowed into the ground, fleeing. Jake shrunk back down to Finn's size and they continued through the desert toward the light. Finally they crested a large sand dune and saw the city in the distance. Between them and it, was an army of vampires, the one Finn had killed in the Evil Forest standing at the forefront, this time holding a double-edged ninjato. Finn extended his grass sword, glaring at the vampire.

"Think we can win?" Finn growled.

"No way," Jake snorted. "We need to run."

"Get this out of here," Finn instructed handing him the Finn Sword. "I'll draw their attention."

"You sure?" Jake questioned.

"Yes," Finn growled raising his grass sword. "I doubt you have the honor for this type of fight. However, we'll try it your way. And if nothing else, I'll get a fancy new sword."

The two of them charged, the vampires making no move to interfere or follow Jake as he ran away. Finn's sword clashed against the vampire's, sparks flying instantly. Finn risked a glance at the vampire's sword. It was entirely black, allowing for no reflection during battle to give away its movements, a smart feature. The tsuba was a rectangle with a bat stretched inside of it with the blade extending sideways from the bat's chest. Finn pushed off of the vampire's sword and jumped back a couple feet before darting forward, slashing again. The vampire blocked it and spun, allowing Finn to stumble past as his zanpakuto tore a gash in Finn's side. Finn stumbled away, the vampire darting forward, sword first. Finn slashed the sword aside then slushed in an uppercut and the vampire leaned back, one eye being slashed and blinded.

"Damn you!" the vampire growled holding a hand over it as Finn grinned.

"You made one mistake, Finn grinned. "Here, you can die as easily as me."

The vampire growled in annoyance and charged, slashing at Finn who blocked the blade then ducked under it, using his sword to block the vampire's knee, blood spraying into the air. Then, Finn spun and bisected the vampire, catching the sword and grinning.

"Finished so soon?" Finn grinned. "I'm disappointed."

"Then try us," another growled as all of the other vampires charged, all drawing either knives or swords of one kind or another.

"Damn," Finn growled, turning and sprinting away.

As he ran, the fastest of the vampires caught up with him and attacked and he used his expertise in dual wielding to eliminate them rapidly. The army of vampires thinned as he curved around, seeing Jake running toward the city and running to catch up. Finally he caught up with Jake who grew, grabbing Finn and sprinting away from the vampires as fast as he could, raising the Finn Sword back up to him. Finn took it, putting it back in its scabbard and held his newest sword in his left hand, watching the vampires gain on them.

"They'll catch us soon," Finn growled. "Why aren't they flying?"

"Come on Man," Jake sighed. "You should know flying is only an Elder Vampire power. If any of them were elders, it'd be like fighting against Marceline. We'd be dead instantly."

Finn nodded, understanding the power gap as the vampires began jumping onto Jake's head to attack Finn. The first had a pair of knives and slashed at Finn from opposite sides with them. Finn stepped back out of range then forward again, driving the double-edged ninjato through the vampire's heart before kicking him off into the next jumping vampire, both crashing to the ground dead. The next had a great sword which Finn ducked under before stepping forward and pivoting, dragging both swords across his chest. He fell backward, his sword driving itself through another vampire as one wielding a pair of short ball-and-chain flails landed on Jake's head, both flails spinning to his sides before he began whipping his arms around himself.

Finn watched the show for a few seconds before slashing horizontally with his grass sword and severing both chains, the balls sailing back into the other vampires before Finn's other sword sent the vampire's head spinning into the air. The one after him wielded an arming sword and a morning star. Finn blocked a slash from his sword then ducked under the morning star, noting that this vampire was almost as fast as the one Finn had won his new sword from, almost. Finn stood, slashing upward and carved a gash the length of the vampire's torso, throwing him off of Jake.

"These guys are kind of depressing me," Finn complained just as one of the vampires, who wielded a nodachi with a chipped and well-worn edge, took flight, easily overtaking Jake and landing across from Finn. "Never mind."

A hand grew from Jake's head and Finn passed it the ninjato before lengthening the handle of his grass sword to the length of a normal katana's, gripping it with both hands.

"This should be bad," Finn growled. "You're an elder."

"That's right," the vampire laughed. "You know quite a bit about us. How is that? Did you know one of us?"

"Shut up!" Finn snapped slashing at the vampire.

It blocked the slash, spinning and slashing back. Finn leapt back, barely clearing the blade's arc before stepping forward and slashing again. It blocked the blade once again before slashing at Finn. Finn ducked under it and blood flew in front of him, a gash appearing on his chest. He stood and slashed at the vampire who leapt over the slash, swinging at Finn. Finn dodged sideways, blood splattering along the Jake's head after him, a gash now present in his right shoulder. He stood, looking at the vampire who grinned, pointing his sword at him. Finn's eyes widened. There was no blood anywhere on the blade.

"Impossible," Finn growled just as the vampire darted forward, thrusting at Finn's heart.

Finn leapt into the air, flipping as blood splattered onto the vampire and Jake's head, a gash opening on Finn's back. He landed on his feet and turned toward the vampire. He heard a slight rustle behind himself, in range of his sword, as the vampire stepped forward, slashing.

"So that's the secret," Finn grinned spinning and slashing at apparently empty air, blood following the trail of his sword. "The elder is the invisible one."

Sure enough, the other vampire's sword missed Finn by a couple inches and the vampire Finn has slashed became visible, pale white with glowing red eyes, and collapsed, sliding off of Jake. Finn spun back around, stepping forward and drove his sword through the remaining vampire's chest before pulling it out and kicking the vampire at the army that was starting to gain again. Finn groaned and held a hand on his wounded shoulder.

"This isn't going to be good," Finn sighed looking back as several more vampires took flight, gaining fast. "More elders."

The vampires suddenly began to fall, a couple crashing back to the ground and dying as the rest steadied themselves and began to catch up again.

"Looks like they just became elders a moment ago," Finn stated. "They're no good at flying yet. But they're still going to be strong."

The first of the vampires reached them, slashing at Finn as he flew past. Finn ducked under the slash then grabbed the vampire's ankle and spun, swinging him into the next one's sword. He bisected that one and to more arrived, each swinging a halberd at him. He blocked the first and the second crashed into it. Then Finn shoved them both away and the vampires landed on either side of him, tossing the halberds away and drawing dual scimitars. Fin sighed as the two charged at him, slashing with their right swords and Finn leapt over them as their swords crashed into each other. He landed behind one of them, cutting his head off then blocked a slash from the other. The vampire swung the other sword at Finn who shoved the first blade into the other and jumped aside. The vampire growled in frustration just as darkness began to form around him and he hurled both swords away.

"Now die!" the vampire roared leaping off of Jake and expanding, the darkness solidifying until it was an enormous mass of tentacles and flesh.

Finn groaned as Jake held up the Finn Sword. Finn took it then leapt off of Jake who continued running. Finn slashed at the new elder vampire with the Finn Sword but it avoided the slash allowing Finn to fall. At the last second, it grabbed him and hurled him skyward, a couple tentacles following thanks to Finn's grass sword. The vampire roared in rage, flying up at him mouth first, his tentacles streaming behind him. As Finn fell, he swung the Finn Sword, splitting the tongue halfway back then used his swords to shred its insides. It crashed down and the vampires surrounded it. After a moment, Finn tumbled out of it and hurled the Finn Sword after Jake, standing and then charging at the vampires with his grass sword. The vampires all laughed, knowing Finn was only barely standing. One of the vampires stepped forward, swinging a Khakkhara and sweeping Finn's feet out from under him.

The moment he hit the ground, the vampires swarmed him, tying him to a wooden construct like a cross without the top arm. Several stepped forward with knives but one shouted for everyone to stop and they did.

"I have a question," he growled. "Why don't we just turn him and be down with it?"

"Because if we turn him, we don't get his blood and he'll be strong enough to kill us," one stated. "Let's just have some fun and drink the blood he drops."

The vampires all cheered and one of them stepped forward, moving his knife to Finn's side.

* * *

><p>Screams echoed throughout the city, everyone stopping to listen with one exception. A female demon sprinted up the steps of Hunson Abadeer's castle.<p>

"Lord Abadeer!" she shouted sliding to a stop. "There are screams coming from the desert!"

"Human?" Abadeer questioned. "That's impossible. The only human left is...hm. The desert you say? That's not good. Send the army. Bring me the human. Unharmed. Do not attack him. He will kill you all if you anger him."

"Yes Lord," she nodded sprinting back out of the room.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Last Chance<p>

Finn watched as the vampire walked away to get another weapon to cut him with. Finn's upper body was covered in wounds already and there was a massive bowl below him catching his blood. Suddenly, the vampires at the back of the army began to scream as blood sprayed skyward. After a few seconds, demons broke through the front line, quickly wiping the rest of the vampires out. Then, one cut him free.

"What the hell is going on here?" Finn demanded.

"Lord Abadeer would like to speak with you," the demon that had cut him free stated. "This way."

The demon began to walk away and Finn followed at a distance, the demons forming a wide circle around him. After a bit, Jake stepped into the circle, handing Finn the Finn Sword after shrinking down and kept a nervous eye sweeping over the demons.

"Why are demons escorting you?" Jake questioned.

"No clue," Finn growled. "They just said Abadeer wants to see me."

"Great," Jake sighed. "At least they're not vampires."

After a bit, they reached the city and were quickly led through it then past the line that usually waited to see Abadeer. They were led through a door and into a room where Abadeer waited in his humanoid form.

"Welcome," Abadeer greeted. "It's been a long time, Finn the Human."

"Abadeer," Finn bowed. "It has been a while hasn't it? Do you know why I'm here?"

"Not a clue," Abadeer shrugged.

"Marceline has been missing for a while now," Finn stated. "I was wondering if you knew where she was. I was hoping she was here."

"Sorry," Abadeer shrugged. "I don't know. Marceline and I haven't spoken in almost five years now. The last I knew, she was living in your world. If she's run off, I'm afraid that's your problem."

"But she's your daughter," Finn stated. "Don't you care? And why aren't you talking this time?"

"Because of you," Abadeer said dryly. "And for you information, no. I don't particularly care that she's missing."

"What do you mean because of me?" Finn growled.

"She had grown too attached to you and your world," Abadeer sighed. "I told her that it was unhealthy and would only end poorly but she refused to listen. She said I was an...how did she put it...ah yes, 'unbelievably selfish asshole that's always trying to ruin her life.'"

"Sounds right," Finn stated. "Fine. If she's not here, we'll be leaving."

"I think not," Abadeer spoke up as they turned to leave. "I may not be able to convince Marceline to stay away from you but I am capable of keeping you away from her."

"You're going to kill me?" Finn snorted. "Really? And what happens if Marceline is in danger and you kill me? She'll die."

"She'll be just fine," Abadeer stated. "My daughter is much harder to wound than some lowly peasant scavenging off of bugs in the deserts of the Nightosphere."

"I know," Finn smirked. "She trained me to fight. But if she's missing, there's something that is stronger than her involved."

"There's nothing stronger than her," Abadeer snorted.

"What about the Vampire King?" Finn questioned raising an eyebrow.

"He's dead!" Abadeer raged.

Finn stared at him for a moment before drawing his Finn Sword and extending the grass sword. Abadeer snickered holding his hand out, his pocket watch hovering in front of it. The watch glowed for a moment before a blade extended from one side and a grip from the other. Abadeer took hold of the grip and lowered the sword to his side. Finn sighed readying himself as Jake backed away, knowing how the fight would go.

"If you don't get out of my way, you'll die," Finn warned.

"I'm deathless," Abadeer sneered. "Remember?"

"Then I'll cut you into tiny pieces and throw you into a fire," Finn stated. "We'll test that immortality."

"Big words, from a human," Abadeer snickered. "Come. We'll see about that fire."

Finn sprinted forward, slashing his grass sword and Abadeer flicked his sword up, blocking the attack by placing the tip of his own sword against the edge of Finn's.

"That's...impossible," Finn gasped backing away.

"Would you like to try that again?" Abadeer smirked.

Finn sprinted forward, slashing the grass sword, again having Abadeer block it with only the tip of his sword. This time, Finn followed up with his Finn Sword but Abadeer pivoted his blade, the pommel blocking Finn's other sword while the tip still blocked his grass sword. Then, Abadeer stepped forward, shoving his sword at Finn, both of Finn's swords remaining stuck where they were. Finn leapt away, Abadeer's sword shifting to a slash and swiping across Finn's chest. Finn landed beside Jake as his blood sprayed out and splattered across the ground. He groaned, holding a hand over it and feeling light headed. His other wounds were still open as well so he had to be low on blood by now. He may be able to fight a couple more minutes. But he would never hit Abadeer.

"Jake, open a portal," Finn instructed. "I'll hold Abadeer off while you go through."

"What about you?" Jake questioned.

"I'll follow," Finn promised.

"I think not," Abadeer stated. "I'm done toying around with you."

Finn sprinted forward as Jake got to work pulling the spare supplies he had brought with him out of a pocket he had made in his stomach. Abadeer blocked Finn's first strike then slashed at him. Finn blocked it with the Finn Sword as he slashed again with the grass sword. Abadeer caught the blade with his hand then raised a foot and kicked Finn launching him into the wall next to the face Jake had drawn.

"Hurry up Jake," Finn growled charging again.

Jake finished, the portal stretching open and Jake sprinting through just as Abadeer drove his own sword through Finn's stomach. Finn spun, wrenching the sword free from Abadeer's grasp then leapt away, through the portal where Jake grabbed him and hauled him out, the portal sealing behind them.

"Hang on Finn!" Jake practically yelled in a panic, already sprinting toward the tree house. "I'll get your magic goo."

Finn groaned and reached up, pulling the sword out, barely keeping a hold on it. Finally they arrived and Jake stretched up the stairs, grabbing the goo and returning, using almost all of it on Finn. Once his wounds had healed, Finn stood looking at the sword.

"He doesn't need this," Finn growled. "Jake, lock this up. And bring Marcie's guitar."

The second time Finn had searched Marceline's house, he had found her guitar, stashed under her bed when she hid it whenever she didn't want anyone finding it. Now, Jake returned with it clutched tenderly in both hands, as if afraid of breaking it. Finn put the Finn Sword in the special case Prismo had made to protect it from thieves when Finn didn't take it. Then, he returned to Jake who handed him the ninjato they had taken from the vampire.

"So where are we going now?" Jake questioned.

"If she's not in Ooo or the Nightosphere," Finn began, not liking his idea, "then she's probably in the Land of the Dead."

"I see," Jake nodded. "That makes sense. Hopefully we don't have to deal with Death this time. Hey, speaking of the dead, where do vampires go when they die?"

"Hopefully they just stop existing," Finn growled. "It's what most deserve."

"I see," Jake nodded. "I don't disagree. Can we get going?"

"Yes," Finn nodded.

They turned toward the corner and crossed their eyes, opening the portal. Then, they both stepped through, and it closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Finn looked around and sighed. It was raining in the Land of the Dead. Jake sensed the shift in his mood and sighed.<p>

"Finn, we need to keep moving Man," Jake spoke up. "Remember why we're here."

But Finn was already remembering something else.

* * *

><p>Finn sprinted through the trees, Finn Sword feeling heavier by the second but he pushed himself faster. After nearly a half hour, he sprinted into a clearing just in time to see his father drive the grass sword he had stolen from Finn through Finn's recently returned mother.<p>

"NNOO!" Finn shouted sprinting forward and slashing at Martin who leapt back, the grass sword tearing the stab wound into a much larger hole and destroying her heart.

Finn caught his mother but she was already dead. He lay her down gently, the rain stinging his skin and stood, turning back toward his father to see him sprinting away. He sprinted after him and caught up just as they reached the trees. Finn slashed Martin across the back and stepped past him, raising the Finn Sword. Martin stood, spitting at Finn who charged forward, slashing at Martin's neck. Martin blocked it and drove his knee into Finn's side then slashed at Finn's other side. Finn blocked it then spun, slashing Martin across the stomach. Martin staggered away before stepping forward and slashing at Finn again but Finn slashed the blade aside and stabbed Martin. Martin fell to his knees, holding a hand over his wound and looked up at Finn who grabbed his right hand, the grass sword unwinding from his father's wrist and wrapping around Finn's again instead.

"Son...please," Martin croaked. "Save me...please."

"Son huh?" Finn spat. "My father was named Joshua and he would never have killed his own wife. You're no father of mine."

Martin growled in anger and stood drawing a knife from the back of his belt and Finn swung once with the Finn Sword, Martin's head spinning away.

* * *

><p>Finn shook his head and looked up. He loathed the rain. He wanted nothing more than to go home where it was warm and dry but he couldn't. He knew why they were there. He wasn't about to forget Marceline.<p>

They walked down the hill they were on, bypassing the escalators and then walking past the line to the gatekeeper.

"What are you two doing here?" The gatekeeper demanded.

"Did Marceline the Vampire Queen come here?" Finn questioned, ignoring its question.

"No," the gatekeeper said shaking its head. "Now leave."

"Not that easy, sorry," Finn stated. "We need to see Death."

"Not a chance," the gatekeeper growled.

"Look, buddy, we aren't in the mood to just walk past you this time," Finn growled. "Either let us through or we'll cut our way through."

To accent the statement, he drew his ninjato and the gatekeeper eyed it for a moment before sliding sideways out of the way. Finn and Jake walked through the gate and began sprinting as skeletons by the dozens began charging after them from both sides of the gate. They sprinted between the sand dunes and and then stopped, dozens of skeletons blocking their way. Finn sighed, drawing his ninjato and Jake grew to double Finn's size with even bigger fists. The Skeletons all began speaking to each other using a rattling chittering language that was mostly just clacking their jaws. Finally, one sprinted forward from opposite sides of the circle, each attacking one of the two living beings in the middle. Jake smashed his opponent away, the bones breaking when hit then the skull being smashed when it collided with a rock. Finn, on the other hand, cut the skull of his opponent in half then let the body fall. The skeletons spoke for another moment before everything charged. Finn sprinted forward, tearing into his side of the small army, Jake doing something similar on the other side.

After a moment, Finn was too busy, and surrounded, to pay attention to how Jake was doing. He slashed one skull in half and two more would step forward to take its place. He spun, removing all of the heads around him before driving his sword down through another's head. He wrenched it back out then spun, smashing the buttcap through another skull. He spun again, breaking it free and bisected another skull, switching hands on the sword and blocking a slash. He glanced back and extended his grass sword, blocking a second blade then silently thanked Marceline for training him to fight one-handed with ninjato and katana, both of which were supposed to be two handed swords. He shoved both blades away and spun, cutting through a dozen skulls then blocked an axe before splitting that skeleton up the middle with his grass sword, grinning at how much more deadly it was than the ninjato. He blocked a spear with it and the spear split in half for a ways, curling back on itself until the skeleton stopped and Finn stepped forward, grass sword splitting the last of the spear and then the skeleton's rib cage diagonally. He spun, using his ninjato to remove the head of a spear then cut the skeleton's skull in half with his grass sword which then jerked upward, bisecting an arrow, making the two halves spin past Finn and into the skulls of two skeletons behind him who were about to attack him with axes. Finn darted forward, sidestepping a second arrow then split the skeleton in half with his ninjato and leapt into the air, spinning as a skeleton passed under him, having tried to stab him with a sword. Finn's ninjato split his skull and Finn landed on his feet, slashing another skeleton before the remaining ones ll backed off, allowing Finn to see Jake leaning against a boulder, blood coating his fur but only from a lot of scratches.

"You okay Jake?" Finn called.

"I'm gettin' too old for this Bro!" Jake complained walking over. "Why'd they stop?"

He looked around and whistled. He had killed somewhere around a couple dozen skeletons. Finn had killed almost double that.

"Another good question is, where are they all coming from?" Finn replied. "Think you can get us to Death?"

"Definitely," Jake nodded, growing to fifty feet tall and grabbing Finn, sprinting away from the skeletons and toward Death's Castle.

When they arrived, Jake shrunk back down at the entrance and they looked back to see the skeleton army not far behind.

"Oh come on," Jake complained. "They can't be that fast, they ain't even got muscles!"

"Come on," Finn growled. "We're running out of time."

They both sprinted into the castle, finding Death tending to his garden, as he had been the first time they had met him.

"Hello Finn the Human," Death greeted. "Jake the Dog. It's good to see you again. Don't worry, the skeletons will not enter my castle."

"Good," Finn sighed. "Then tell me, where's Marceline?"

"Are you still looking for her?" Death chuckled. "That is entertaining. Tell me, what makes you think I would know?"

"Simple," Finn stated. "A lot of vampires died when she was kidnapped. And besides that, I know that you're Marceline's godfather."

"I see," Death sighed turning toward them. "I did notice the spike in vampire deaths, yes. I didn't know why they died and I make it a point to never talk to vampires until after they've calmed down a bit from while they still hungered for blood. As for Marceline, she doesn't know I'm her godfather. Therefor, we rarely speak."

"I see," Finn nodded. "Out of curiosity, I have two questions. One, if Abadeer really deathless? And two, is the Vampire King fully dead yet? Or still undead?"

"Abadeer is a special case, in that, I cannot simply point and make him die, like I can anyone else," Death stated. "However, if I were to bless a weapon, any weapon really, it, and it alone, would be capable of killing Abadeer and anything else, no matter what it was. However, the weapon itself must be incredibly powerful to be able to be blessed by me without breaking, that ninjato you have would shatter. The grass sword already has my blessing, however, which is why it is so much more deadly than other blades you use. Now, as to the Vampire King, Abadeer, Marceline, the entirety of the Land of Ooo, and my own realm believe him to have been eliminated by Marceline herself. And, in all fairness, she did drive a wooden stake through his heart, shove garlic down her throat, and then leave him out in the sun to die. However, he has never passed through my realm, so no, he is not dead. I just have no idea how."

"I see," Finn nodded. "Can you open a portal to my house? I have a sword I want you to bless for me."

Death nodded and tapped his foot, a portal opening in the ground. Finn dropped through, landing on his floor in the basement and sprinted up to his room, retrieving the Finn Sword then went back to the portal and Jake lifted him through. Death took the Finn Sword, noticing the alternate Finn inside it.

"I see, this is Prismo's handiwork isn't it?" Death asked.

"Yes," Finn nodded.

"Very well," Death nodded walking to a small alter he had nearby and using the Finn Sword to slit one of his arm bones open.

Dust fell out of the slit and into a bowl resting on the alter before the slit closed and Death picked up the bowl, speaking in an dead language of the Humans. He poured the dust onto the blade on both sides then blew it off and gave it back.

"It's done," Death stated. "It's now on par with the grass sword. I know where you should begin your search next. The Vampire King's palace was in a land filled with evil. Rape, torture, heresy, and murder were common place. So, Abadeer and I placed a curse upon the land, that it should reflect that which it represented to all. The land burned, the people were engulfed in flames, and any who went in, died as surely as if they had gone in before the curse, just in a much faster way."

"Flame Kingdom," Finn guessed. "I see. Alright, thank you for telling us."

Death nodded and Finn and Jake both dropped through the still-open portal, landing in the basement and then heading upstairs. They stepped outside just as Peppermint Butler burrowed up from the ground in front of them.

"Master Finn," Peppermint Butler said. "Death has sent me with a message he forgot to mention. One of the Vampire King's most loyal and most deadly servants, his third in command, controls water. He can turn it into a weapon, using it to fight for him. He can also use it to create weapons and armor that even Death Blessed weaponry cannot break through. If you meet him, exercise extreme caution. The curse of the Flame Kingdom will have no effect on his water."

"Excellent," Finn sighed as Peppermint Butler retreated into the ground. "At least it won't be raining there."

He looked up and narrowed his eyes then lowered it again and sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Finn growled. "Jake, sniff out Flambo."

Jake nodded, sniffing the air for a few seconds then stopping.

"He's in the Candy Kingdom," Jake started.

Finn sighed and Jake picked him up, sprinting to the Candy Kingdom. Hopefully, their journey was nearly over. Though, Finn seriously doubted it.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Captured<p>

Finn dropped down from the ledge, landing beside a flame and rolling his eyes. He looked up and a raindrop it him square in the eye. He growled in annoyance, wiping his eye and turned to Jake.

"Since we're a good ways into the Flame Kingdom, I'd say it's pretty same to say this rain is a vampire thing," Finn spat.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jake nodded. "We should get moving. Flame shield is only temporary remember."

Finn nodded and they picked up the pace, hurrying through the Flame Kingdom, which was now deserted of anything resembling a Flame Person. Finally they reached the Flame King's palace and made their way inside, Finn holding both swords ready. Once inside, Flambo climbed out of Finn's backpack and renewed both of their Flame Shields then groaned as his body grew. When he stopped, he was wearing molten stone armor and holding a shield made entirely out of flames in his left hand and a scimitar made of flames in his right. Just as he finished growing, vampires began to march into the room from the two doors leading deeper into the palace. Both groups of vampires wore black, bat-themed armor and carrying bastard swords with bats for cross-guards and tower shields with a skull sitting in a puddle of blood with a human heart beside it, a dagger sticking out of a crack in the skull, and a silhouette with rubies set for eyes behind it.

"Royal Guard," Finn growled, remembering Marceline telling him about them once before. "Looks like we're in the right place."

"Halt intruders!" the vampires all shouted after surrounding them and holding their swords out. "Cease resistance!"

"Resistance?" Finn snorted. "If you think this is resistance, I'd love to see what you call what happens next."

"I wouldn't," Flambo warned. "The Royal Guard's greatest strength is that they operate under a hive mind. They can even attack you blind so long as one of them can see you."

"That right?" Finn smirked. "I'd like to see that."

Then, the vampires parted as another, this one wearing a shoulderless cuirass and carrying only a pair of knives about five inches long, walked into the circle. Behind him, came the same snake that Finn had fought twice now.

"That thing must be the Vampire King's pet then," Finn guessed.

"This thing, is not our Lord's pet, though you are much closer than most people who call it a demon or a monster," the new vampire stated. "You are very well informed in comparison with the rest of your species human. However, in this case your information falls short. Allow me to introduce you to Thorne."

"Thorne huh?" Finn said raising an eyebrow. "Fitting name. What's so special about it?"

"He...is the personal companion of our Lord the Vampire King," the vampire stated. "And no, not like that you filthy minded insect. This is his...what was it you called it...Astral Beast? This is the true form of our Lord's power."

"I see," Finn nodded. "So then you must be the second in command."

"Wrong again," the vampire laughed, holding his hand up as a bone knife about thirteen inches long formed out of his palm. "Fourth. And still more than a match for you. My name's Rai."

"Not impressed," Finn shrugged. "So, where's Marceline?"

"Marceline?" the vampire laughed. "Haven't you heard? She died. She fought our armies to defend your precious Land of Ooo. But, alas, our Lord couldn't allow her to live. When a vampire as powerful as Royal Guard or stronger dies, they don't just die, they turn to ash. It saves time for the clean up."

Finn stared at the vampire for a moment, knuckles turning white before looking to Jake, who was holding the Ninjato, now covered with Garlic oil, silver dust, and adrenaline. Everything needed to kill Vampires. Jake nodded and Finn turned back to the vampires and sighed.

"Look," Finn sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for this shit."

"You never are," the vampire laughed. "Allow me to clarify your situation. You had trouble fighting the vampires of the Nightosphere yet all of those, including the Elders, were not strong enough to turn to dust. Every vampire here is an Elder, most even older than Marceline. The rain, is Lord Third's doing. As is your history with rain. He saw you as a threat before. So he gave you reason to stop caring. Reason to end your own suffering. Your father, a new recruit sent to kill your mother in order to prove his loyalty, and left in a state of death upon decapitation. We finished him for you. Or how about the fire bitch? That rain was Lord Third's too. He so loves to feel people die under his rain. Personally, I think he gets off on it but that's just me. Just accept it. We've been playing you like a violin for years. And now, we'll cut your strings. You have no further use to us."

"Sorry," Finn sighed. "But I have no intention of dying here."

He retracted his grass sword and drove the Finn Sword into the ground, the Finn inside it forming an unbreakable barrier around it to keep it from the vampires. Then, Finn held his hands up.

"I surrender," Finn stated. "Flambo and Jake were just leaving. They can't challenge you anyway."

"True," the vampire nodded, holding a hand to his chin in thought. "Very well. Return to us our Lord's ninjato that was stolen by a scum from the Nightosphere and they are free to leave."

Finn took the ninjato from Jake and hurled it at the vampire, the sword spinning through the air in a blurring wheel. The Vampire caught it by the grip, smirking at Finn for a moment before nodding his thanks and pulling out an empty sheath and putting the ninjato into it.

"I thank you," the vampire nodded. "Now leave. Thorne, please escort young Finn to his holding cell."

Finn nodded to Jake and Flambo who quickly restored his Flame Shield again before he and Jake both turned and left. Thorne wrapped its tail around Finn then slithered away. Finn looked back in time to see a Royal Guard try to pick up the Finn Sword and the barrier reduced him to ashes. Finn snickered then looked back in time to be hurled into a cell, smashing into the stone wall on the other side before Thorne whipped the door closed with its tail and the lock banged loudly as it latched.

"Thank you ever so much," Finn grunted pushing himself up as Thorne turned and left.

Finn rolled his eyes, looking down at his grass sword just as Rai tapped on the cell door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rai stated. "For starters, if you intend to get Jake and Flambo away alive, you will comply. And two, I'm on your side. I can't stand the Vampire King, uptight asshole he is. I don't know that he would have actually killed Marceline so easily, as much as he obsessed over her before. I can find her, but only if you comply."

"Or, I fight my way out of this cell and kill you, kill the Royal Guard, and then I find that snake and kill it, then I kill the Vampire Dick and save Marceline," Finn shrugged.

"And then what?" Rai smirked. "You ride off into the sunset sharing your first kiss on the top of that mutt's head?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Finn snarled.

"Oh?" Rai raised an eyebrow. "Is that not the reason you've been searching for your lost friend for so long? Please, by all means, tell me, why have you been so broken and so desperate since we took her?"

"I...well...I just..." Finn blinked, suddenly at a loss for words. "I'm not...broken."

"Really?" Rai snorted. "You're so foolish."

Rai turned and walked away and Fin sat against the wall, head swimming suddenly and him unable to make any sense at all of the images and thoughts. Finally sleep found him, and the images organized themselves.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Fourth Guards<p>

Finn watched the great snake cautiously. He still sat in his cell and the snake had taken to playing guard dog, eyes never leaving Finn. In the confined space of the cell and the hallway outside, there was no way he could fight the thing, especially since its stinger had finally regrown. Finn had been in the cell for nearly a day. His Flame Shield would wear off in about another three hours, not nearly enough time to leave the Flame Kingdom in the normal way. Jake would be out soon, though, and knew that he had to warn Abadeer and get his help.

Finn sighed, standing and extending his grass sword, the snake hissing angrily. Finn slashed the bars up top then down bottom, stepping out of the cell as the bars all bounced off the ground and the snake hurled itself at Finn. Finn dove aside, the snake crashing into the opposite wall of the cell and Finn sprinted away from it. The snake shot after him, much faster than before, now that it was in close proximity to its master. Finn reached the room where he had left the Finn Sword and found that it had finally been moved. He spun, blocking the snake's stinger then shoved it upward and darted forward, slashing at the snake. It blocked the blade with its stinger then swung its head around, snapping at Finn. Finn had leapt into the air, pushing off the stinger and launching himself into the air. The snake hissed angrily and thrust its stinger at him again. He blocked it and it instantly shot past, spinning him before swinging down and smashing him into the ground.

Finn pushed himself up, leaping sideways out of the say of another bite then stepped back toward the snake, driving his blade into it, breaking through the snake's armor, then sprinted forward, dragging the blade along its side. It shrieked in rage, tail flipping around and smashing Finn away before the snake darted toward him, jaws opening and acid spraying out. Finn rolled out of the way of the acid then gripped his grass sword with both hands, extending the blade a bit before stepping forward and slashing at the snake, the blade stretching all the way across and then cutting the snake in half the long way until the stinger, which proved to be harder, and stopped the blade. Finn retracted the blade to its normal length and turned to leave just as the Royal Guard began to walk into the room.

"Shit," Finn sighed. "I was hoping to get somewhere smaller before you showed up."

A single vampire sprinted forward, slashing at Finn who blocked the blade and shoved it back, slashing at the vampire. It blocked it with his shield and slashed at Finn. Finn pivoted, blocking the blade before the shield crashed into his side, launching him across the room. Finn stood, blocking the vampire's sword then stepped sideways as its shield crashed into the wall. He removed its shield arm and the arm and shield both fell away as dust. Finn slashed at the vampire but it blocked his slash then shoved Finn's sword away and slashed at Finn. Finn ducked and darted to his left, avoiding the blade by inches before spinning and stabbing the vampire through the heart. The vampire fell into dust and the rest of the Royal Guard turned toward Finn.

"I can't do this," Finn growled. "Should have stayed in the cell."

The Royal Guard parted and Rai strode forward, spinning a knife between his fingers, the other held loosely in his other hand. His face looked amused but his general bearing was anything but amused.

"You should have stayed put Finn," Rai sighed. "Now you will have to deal with me. Don't worry, the Royal Guard as a whole isn't as strong as me. And from me, it simply gets worse."

Finn growled in frustration and charged. Rai flipped both knives to reverse grip and blurred forward, blocking Finn's sword with one knife before beginning to spin, knives tracing gashes into Finn everywhere in a spinning blur of flashing blades and droplets of blood. Finally Finn stumbled backward, legs, arms, and stomach covered in fresh cuts. Finn growled in annoyance and sprinted forward again, slashing at the vampire. Rai blocked it again but this time Finn caught his other arm and then smashed his foot into Rai's knee. The knee snapped backward and Rai began to fall, Finn's sword flashing down at him. Rai lifted his injured leg, the foot kicking the blade away before snapping back to the way it should be and Rai did several back flips away from Finn.

"Not bad Finn," Rai commended. "But you must know that you're wasting your time. You can't defeat me."

Finn charged forward again and slashed at the vampire with his grass sword and Rai blocked it just as Finn's other hand shot forward, slashing at him with a thirteen inch dagger. Rai leapt away from it, the blade scratching his cheek, the skin around the cut beginning to turn red and hiss. Rai growled, holding a hand over it and narrowed his eyes at Finn.

"Single combat is better than a mob battle any day," Finn stated. "Silver dust and garlic powder. Along with a little bit of Adrenaline to get that heart of yours racing again."

"My heart won't beat form Adrenaline in my cheek," Rai stated.

"Nope," Finn agreed stepping forward and slashing at Rai.

Rai blocked it then thrust his other knife at Finn but Finn deflected it and drove his own at Rai's heart. Rai dropped a knife, catching Finn's wrist then grinned.

"Now what?" Rai asked.

Finn grinned just as the blade of his grass sword, now working like a tentacle past where it met Rai's knife, drove a second knife into Rai's back, reaching his heart. Rai gasped, FInn jumping back as the red began to spread from Rai's wounds. Finn grinned as Rai coughed up blood then glared at Finn as the grass sword deposited the knife in Finn's hand before returning to being just a sword. Rai growled, standing with his knives before sprinting forward. Finn dropped his own knives and stepped forward, ducking under both of Rai's knives and slashed Rai across the chest diagonally up to the left. Rai stumbled back before leaning backward and landing hard, the upper piece of his body rolling away from the rest. Finn sighed then looked around at the Royal Guard.

"Guess he underestimated you guys huh?" Finn asked as all of them readied their swords, now surrounding him. "Really? Oh fine then. Let's get this over with."

He sprinted forward, jumping at a vampire and landing on the shield then leaping off of it and over the opposite side of the circle, landing in the midsts of the vampires sword first, managing to steal a shield before he killed one of the vampires. He then spun, using it to block the swords of several that attacked him from behind. He spun, shoving the blades sideways and slashed but the guards blocked his attack as well before another shield bashed him into the soldiers behind him. He pushed off their shields, barely clearing the arc of their swords before spinning, slashing his grass sword at them. One fell before the next blocked it and the others all surged forward, swords first.

After a moment, they were all launched away, crashing into the ceiling and walls as Finn's grass arm whipped around and smashed one of the ones on the ground so hard the floor fractured. The vampire fell into dust and Finn's grass arm shot out, grabbing and crushing a pair of vampires before grabbing a fallen sword and slashing its way through a large group of them. Then, the arm hurled it like a javelin, impaling another three. The last of them charged at Finn, twelve in total. Finn grabbed two, hurling them into a wall where they exploded into clouds of dust then flattened two more. The last eight sped past the arm as it retracted to its sword form and Finn sprinted forward. He knocked a blade aside with his own then smashed his shield into a vampire. It staggered back, tripping four others. Finn used the shield to block one of the other three's swords then spun past the vampire, slashing at the next one. That one blocked it and stabbed at Finn as the one behind him did the same. Finn ducked to his left, the two swords passing over him and stabbing the vampire opposite them. Neither died, do to the blades not being made to kill vampires, but before they could pull them out, Finn blocked one's shield with his own then decapitated him. He spun, stabbing the vampire through the throat then pulled the blade out and dove sideways as five sword blades crashed down where he had been.

He spun, bisecting one vampire and the other four backed away, watching him before their eyes all began to glow red. Finn sprinted forward, slashing at one and the other three attacked him. He dodged aside and slashed at the vampire, the others lined up behind him. The vampire blocked it and Finn smashed the shield into its throat. It staggered backward, stumbling into the other one before Finn's sword drove itself through both of their chests. He dodged aside from another slash and grinned.

"So much for a hive mind," Finn grinned.

The three surrounded him, eyes still glowing, and Finn stepped forward, swinging his shield in front of the vampire, its eyes following the shield as Finn's sword flashed down at its other side. Its shield blocked his sword and the shield crashed into his chest. He stumbled back, spinning and blocking a stab then slashing at the vampire. it also blocked his blade without looking and Fin glanced at the others, seeing them watching him keenly. He flipped over the vampire, supporting himself with his sword, then slashed the vampire as he descended on the other side. The vampire fell away as ash and Finn understood.

"They share vision," Finn realized. "If only one can see..."

He hurled his shield at the one in the back, making it dodge to the side, turning away, as Finn stepped forward, slashing at the other vampire overhead. At the same time as it blocked the blade, Finn's other hand drove hist third and last knife up under the vampire's ribs into the vampire's heart, garlic, silver, and Adrenaline taking effect instantly. It collapsed, turning red for a moment before falling away into dust. inn sprinted at the last vampire, the vampire stabbing at Finn who sidestepped the attack, stepping past the vampire. The vampire's eyes followed and it blocked Finn's sword with his shield. Then, it spun and slashed at Finn. He ducked under it, sword dragging across the shield for a moment before slipping off of it and tearing a gash into the vampire's side. It also fell away as dust and Finn sighed resting against the wall. He had to hurry or else his Flame Shield would run out. Just as this thought occurred to him, rain began to fall, inside.

"Fuck no," Finn growled sprinting out of the room.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Death of a Hero<p>

Finn sprinted through the hallways, ducking through doorways and praying that the fact that it was beginning to rain harder wasn't a sign that he was getting closer to the third-in-command. Finally he found himself at a dungeon, stopping as the rain did the same. Inside Finn could swear he heard muffled sobs. He silently made his way down the winding staircase, descending what must have been a dozen stories. His legs ached when he finally stepped into the torture room, standing in the shadows and taking in the blood stains, torture tools, such as the rack a wagon wheel, a hobbling block, and a Judas Cradle, as well as an assortment of knives, scattered around the room. Chained to the far wall, sobbing into a gag and with a blindfold over her eyes was Marceline. He stepped forward and she began sobbing anew, seeming to think that he was the torturer.

Finn rushed forward, pulling the blindfold off of her and her eyes widened before she began to sob even harder, with relief this time, though. He freed her hands and feet with his grass sword and caught Marceline as she fell into his arms, blood covering most of her body and staining Finn's shirt.

"It's alright," Finn muttered, holding her against him. "I'm here. It's over now."

"Oh is it?" A voice said from off to one side.

Both spun toward it and saw a vampire leaning against the wall with a massive battle axe leaning beside him. The blade was shaped like a bat and the vampire's whole body was covered by a black robe and faceless black hood with two slots cut out for his eyes. The robe had two massive sleeves and when the vampire picked up the axe, the sleeves wrapped around it, still covering his hands.

"I was under the impression that your Flame Shield had only another five minutes," the Vampire stated. "And you're not getting away before then."

Suddenly, rain began pounding down around them, falling from the ceiling. Marceline picked up Finn, flying away from the vampire and up the stairs, smashing the door open and flying out of the castle and into the rain, Finn beginning to turn red slowly as his clothes began to smoke.

"How can I be so cold if I'm about to burst into flames?" Finn mumbled shivering.

"Hang on Finn," Marceline pleaded. "We're almost there."

She could see the point that the world transitioned from the Flame Kingdom to the Ice Kingdom. They sped toward it much faster than was necessary but just before they could reach it, flames exploded into existence on Finn's body, burning Marceline badly too. After less than a second, they cleared the Flame Kingdom and Marceline instantly crashed into the snow, making sure to cover Finn with it. After a second she was healed and began to carefully excavate Finn. A good portion of his body was charred and peeling and the rest of himself was missing its skin, the muscles and, in some places, bone exposed. Blood seeped into the snow below him but his eyes stared up at her in fear and confusion.

"Finn, I'm so sorry, I tried," Marceline sobbed.

Finn managed to nod, the pain of moving making tears stream down his cheeks. Marceline wiped her eyes looking around. There had to be someone who could save Finn. Her father wouldn't but maybe Death.

"Marceline," Finn spoke, voice a hoarse whisper. "Jake went to get your father. He should be here soon. Find him. Tell him...what happened. His sword...is...in my...tree."

Marceline's eyes watered but she shook her head, standing and lifting Finn then stomping her foot, a portal to the Land of Death opening. She dropped through then flew straight toward Death's castle, blurring past the gate then the rolling sands beyond them, past the river where Jake had lost his memory the first time, all the while Finn's blood falling and leaving a trail straight to Death's Castle.

Finally Marceline landed behind Death, Finn only barely alive but long since unconscious.

"Death!" Marceline choked out. "Please. Save him."

Death spun around, smiling when he saw Marceline then seeing Finn and his smile faded. He walked over, a hand hovering over Finn's face. He glanced at Marceline who looked to him with desperation.

"Please don't make me have a music battle with you," Marceline pleaded.

"I won't," Death promised, his hand glowing green as Finn's body slowly regenerated, however, Finn didn't wake up, and he didn't get any further from death.

"I don't understand," Marceline muttered, barely keeping from tears again.

"My name is Death," Death sighed. "I can't keep him from dying. I can restore his body and I could return his soul to life if he had been neutral enough to wind up here. In the state he's in, and with his soul as pure as it is, I can't save him and his soul will not be in my realm. I'm sorry, but Finn will die. However, there is a way that you could save him."

"I...I can't," Marceline said. "I can't do that to him. Please save him."

"I can't," Death said sadly. "Only you can. But only if you want him to have to watch those he cares about grow old and die around him."

"I can't doom him to that existence," Marceline sobbed. "I can't."

"Then he will die," Death sighed. "That's the only other option. Are you sure you can do that to him?"

Marceline began to sob harder, shaking her head and Death sighed.

"Marceline, from the time's I've met him, he would be devastated to see those he cares about pass away before him," Death explained. "But he would prefer to be able to ensure that they all live long happy lives than to be able to be on his death bed at the same time as them. And forgetting the others, you would still be there to brighten his world after they were gone. Did you know he came here searching for you? He didn't say it but I could sense he had recently fought your father, so he also risked going to the Nightosphere to find you. I would imagine that he also searched everywhere in Ooo that he could search without burning to a crisp, and possibly a good portion of the Flame Kingdom as well, before coming here. He searched for years to find you. Once here, he battled his way through the endless, unstoppable armies that reside here. When he got here, he was unconcerned about his well being or how many times his life had already nearly ended or the fact that, given who he was up against, his life would more than likely end if he went to the Flame Kingdom to save you. He willingly gave away he only chance to survive in order to save you. If you turn him, yes, he will be in pain when those he loves die. But he will be okay. Because he will have you."

Marceline stared at him for a moment before looking back down to Finn as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. She bent down, swallowing hard before biting him, Finn not even flinching. After a moment she sat back up and used a fang to slice her wrist open then held it to his fang wounds, using her other hand to force blood out of it, into Finn's open wounds. His skin was pale from almost all his blood being drained from his veins by Marceline. After a moment, Marceline's wrist healed but Finn didn't move. She watched him for several moments before breaking down, sobbing into his chest. Death turned away, returning to half-heartedly tending to his plants, unable to focus on it with his goddaughter's heartbroken sobs echoing through his skull. After a moment, Marceline tensed as a hand touched her head, beginning to stroke her hair comfortingly.

"Don't cry," Finn croaked smiling down at Marceline's tearstained, awestruck face. "I'm not going anywhere, ever."

Marceline threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest again as he smiled, sitting up and hugging her then looking up at Death who smiled and returned to his gardening.

"Thank you Marceline, you saved me," Finn smiled.

"No," Marceline sobbed into his shoulder. "I doomed you to watch those you care about die as you stay young forever."

"No," Finn smiled. "You gave me a way to protect the people I care about through their entire lives and to protect you forever. You gave me a way to be with the person I love most forever."

Marceline sat back, staring at him unsurely, not entirely certain she really wanted to know. Finn smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently for a moment before pulling away a fraction of an inch. She instantly followed, closing the distance again and he happily kissed her back. After a moment, she pulled away, smiling now, and lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, resting his chin on her head and stroked her hair lightly.

"I love you Marcie," Finn whispered.

"I love you too," Marceline smiled.

Finn suddenly tensed, the warmth filling him draining away as something cold touched the back of his neck before vanishing. He reached back, hand shaking slightly, and felt his neck, his heart falling as he pulled his hand back and saw the water on his fingertips. Marceline slowly sat up, looking into the sky as Finn did the same, both having the pleasure of having a raindrop hit them in the eye seconds before the rain began to pound down around them, reaching a loud roar instantly as it drummed off of everything. Both vampires scrambled to their feet as Death drew a black katana that glowed red and several thousand skeletons lined up in front of the castle.

"They wouldn't come in here would they?" Finn asked, looking to Death. "I mean, they'd fear you like your skeletons do, right?"

"My skeletons do not fear me," Death stated. "The moment they step into my castle, they fall into dust, essentially dying but they reform in about three months. Vampires, as is obvious with the two of you, have no such limitation."

"So we're not safe here?" Marceline asked.

"Not at all," Death stated. "Go. They cannot kill me, merely disable me for a time. I will hold them here while I can."

Marceline nodded, stomping her foot and opening a portal away from the Land of the Dead. She and Finn both dropped through, landing in Finn's living room and looked back to see Death fighting the same vampire that had been present when Finn had rescued Marceline. The portal closed and Finn sighed in relief before realizing it was still raining out.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
